Don't let me close to something so delicate
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: You can discover a lot of things when you're stuck in a collapsed lair with your enemy. Time for new discoveries, confessions and unshared feelings! Just a short fic. KIGO all the way!


_**A short.. maybe even cute new story! **_

**_Don't own Kim Possible or Shego.. It's Disney's!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Don't let me close to something so delicate.**_

"Shego have you ever been in love?" A certain red head asked.

"Why do you ask?" Shego asked.

"I'm curious if someone like you could fall in love. You're so bad ass and well I can imagine that it's hard to fall in love when you're like that." Kim replied.

"I've been in love." Shego said simply.

"Really? How was it?" Kim asked.

"It was… different... How about you?"

"I've never been in love but I think I'm falling in love with someone."

"Really?" Shego asked.

"Yes I think I am. Why was it different?"

"I... I couldn't express myself very good. I'm used to being a bitch and having my guard up. That's one of the reasons why it ended."

"I understand, it must be hard to change for something like that." Kim replied.

"Yeah it is."

"Are you falling in love as well?" Kim asked. It stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I think I am." Shego replied.

"Do you think you have a chance?"

"I don't think so but I do hope so."

"I'm hoping as well." It became quiet.

"If we don't get out of here, are you going to regret you never told that person?" Kim asked breaking the silence again.

"I would definitely regret it but love is not a good thing for me. It's something delicate and I can shatter it with one word. It's not a good idea to let me hold something as delicate as a heart."

"I think you can be very sensitive, if you find the right person." Kim announced.

"That is if I ever find the right person."

"You'll find the right one, I just know it."

"Thanks for reassuring me. So why do you think you don't have a chance with this person?"

"That person... is different... we're on different sides and we could have so much in common if it weren't for the different sides." Shego knew exactly what Kim was talking about.

"I have the same thing." Shego said softly.

"I think you should tell that person what you're feeling." Kim announced suddenly.

"Why don't you do the same?" Shego asked.

"I'll do it as well." Kim replied.

"I'm just not good in expressing feelings, only anger and frustration. I can't bring feelings with words, it's hard for me."

"Just tell that person how you feel and what you wish to be with him or her. Is it a guy or a girl?"

"It's… a girl."

"I didn't know you were on that side."

"Well I'm not fully on that side, I'm a bisexual." Shego admitted.

"Well just tell her what you want and what you feel. Do you love her?" Kim asked.

"I love her a lot."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Nothing rather then that."

"Do you want to hold her?" Kim asked

"Every day of my life." Shego replied in a mere whisper.

"See, you can express what you feel. It's not so hard if you just let your feelings take over." Kim explained.

"I guess you're right." Shego said.

"Do you think we're going to get out of this alive?" Kim asked suddenly.

"I have no idea, I hope so. Just in case we don't make it, I have to tell you something." Shego replied.

"What?"

"I uh... I've been denying this for ages but being stuck here with you made me accept something. I've fallen in love with you." Shego said and a long silence followed after that. Shego closed her eyes and was regretting it already.

"I love you too." Kim replied. Shego's eyes popped open at that and she looked in the direction of Kim's voice. It was dark so she couldn't see the red head but she knew she was looking at her.

"Say what?" Shego said in disbelieve.

"I know it's wrong, not because I'm in love with a girl but because you're my enemy. I've denied it as well but this incident opened my eyes. You had the courage to tell me first and now I'm using all my courage to tell you, that I feel the same about you." Kim explained.

Shego's heart was racing, her palms were sweaty and her head was spinning. She could hardly believe what she had just heard.

"D-do... you mean it?" Shego asked.

"Every word." Kim replied. The sound of something shuffling across the floor was heard and Kim felt Shego get closer to her.

"I promise that I will open myself up for you." Shego whispered. Kim closed her eyes as she heard Shego's voice close to her ear.

"I've been in love one time before this and I ruined everything. I just couldn't let that person in but I promise this will be different. I can feel that this is something better then the first time I fell in love." Shego explained softly, her lips almost touching Kim's ear.

"I'm not so delicate so you don't have to worry too much." Kim whispered in reply. Shego couldn't see Kim but decided to give it a try anyway. She leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Kim's hand came up to Shego's face and guided her to her mouth. Their lips met ever so softly, both marvelling at the gentleness of the kiss.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kim asked as they parted.

"Going to wait until somebody finds us." Shego replied.

"That's not what I meant." Said Kim.

"Oh sorry, uh we'll make it official and we'll go on dates. I'll explain it to your parents and I hope that they'll be okay with it."

"They'll be okay with it, I'm sure." Kim assured her.

"I hope so." Shego replied.

"So when do you think they'll notice that we're gone?" Kim asked.

"A few hours." Shego replied.

"So when are they going to find us?" Kim asked.

"I don't know pumpkin, I don't know."

"Do you think we can make out a bit more?"

"Of course we can pumpkin." Shego replied and she wrapped an arm around Kim. The only thing that could be heard were soft giggles and eventually even moans of pleasure. They were both glad that they were stuck in a collapsed lair. It gave them the chance to discover, to confess and to share things they hadn't known.

_**The end**_

* * *

**_This was my.. short.. cute.. story about confessing love!_**

hope you liked it!


End file.
